Town
Town is a Survival Map for Zombie Panic: Source, being one of the original maps released with the mod. About Town (titled zps_town in the game's files) is a medium-large square shaped survival map set in a small, cobble stone road town during a dark night. The map consists of several key locations and buildings which contain most of the item spawns. Many of the buildings can be entered by the player and only a few of the buildings are purely aesthetic. The main locations on this map where players tend to travel to are the diner, playground, apartment buildings (two of them), elementary school, garage, alley, hotel, underground passage, and the streets connecting the areas. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors * Stick together! Venturing off alone on this map is essentially a death sentence since visibility is limited for the humans (zombies can see with zombie vision) and the cars in the streets provide cover for stalking zombies. * Check the buildings, most of the weapons and items on this map spawn inside of the surrounding buidlings, and seldom out in the road. * Stay in well-lit areas for maximum effective line of sight. * The medkits/armor typically spawn in the same location everytime, know where they are (primary apartment, freezer, first floor of school). * Some of the trucks and vans in the roads have items in them, such as ammo or weapons. Be sure to check these vehicles if you happen to be walking by. The blue truck outside of the garage behind the school sometimes has a weapon spawn in it, or similarly the white van in the street outside the front door of the secondary apartment building sometimes has a weapon in it. * Conserve your flashlight battery at all times possible, as you will need every bit of your flashlight's battery for exploring darker areas outdoors. * It is recommended to avoid the playground at all times, since the flashlight is barely able to illuminate the zombies that may be closing in on you. Zombies * Stay hidden in the darkness if you're outside. If you are indoors hide in the corners of the rooms out of the line of sight of anyone entering the room. * Be mindful of any survivors in the kitchen area; locking them in the freezer by pressing your "use" key on the keypad will lock them in, killing them quickly. * Routinely check typical locations for humans to travel to if you haven't seen any humans in a while. Trivia * In the official Zombie Panic: Source comic, it is hinted that town may have been where the survivors' story started, as the map is the same town depicted in the Henital Gerpes' comic. * Town was one of the maps shown in the official Zombie Panic: Source trailer. * Some of the ambiant sounds in Town are taken from Ravenholm's sound files from Half-Life 2. Gallery 2012-11-12_00012.jpg|The interior of the diner 2012-11-12_00013.jpg|The street outside of the diner 2012-11-12_00014.jpg|The main apartment players explore, as it usually has more items and is more open in comparison to the other apartment by the school 2012-11-12_00015.jpg|The open front doors of the hotel revealing the main lobby 2012-11-12_00016.jpg|The area connecting the back of the diner and the hotel 2012-11-12_00017.jpg|The diner's kitchen 2012-11-12_00018.jpg|The kitchen's freezer 2012-11-12_00019.jpg|The poster in the freezer, questioning a careless player's possible demise by freezing 2012-11-12_00021.jpg|The elementary school entrance 2012-11-12_00022.jpg|The garage 2012-11-12_00023.jpg|top view of the school's interior. Showing the second floor, middle hall, and two class rooms 2012-11-12_00024.jpg|Interior view of the less frequently visited apartment building, showing a room, bathroom, stairwell, and entrance 2012-11-12_00025.jpg|view of the underground passage underneath the main apartment building 2012-11-12_00026.jpg|The playground (with mat_fullbright 1 for maximum visibility) in the center of the map 2012-11-12_00027.jpg|The diner "Cord's Pub" Category:Maps Category:Survival Maps